Hell High? Nah, It's Fairy High
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: What would happen if Laxus had two twin sisters? Lucy and Lillian Heartifilia. What if Sting and Rogue were Natsu's cousin's and Gajeel's brother. What would happen if all the guilds of Fiore became one school. Known to all as Hell High, but properly referred as Fairy High.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Natsu's POV**

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" My mom yells. I grunt and roll over. "Dammit, Natsu. Get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school!" She yells, storming upstairs. I jump out of bed and run to my closet. My mom can be really scary sometimes. No, scratch that. All the time. She's almost as scary as one of my best friends, Erza Connell. She used to be known as Erza Scarlet, but Mr. and Mrs. Connell adopted her and Levy McGarden because their parents died. I kinda feel bad for the whole family to deal with Erza and her monsterous ways.

I should probably explain myself. My name's Natsu Dragneel. My monster...I mean mother is Grandine Dragneel and I have no clue how she puts up with my father, Igneel Dragneel. My brothers, and they are completely identical triplets, and they all even have the same crush, anyway, their names are Jellal, Mystogan, and Seigrain. Of course, I can't forget my little sister Wendy. She's such a sweetheart. My mom's brother, Metallicana, has the most annoying family. My cousins, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue. That's it for my family. My friends are a little more simple. There's Erza, Gray, Lyon, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane. Simple. Small group. If you don't count my family that is.

**Erza's POV**

"Mom! I'm up!" I shout, as I turn to my sisters, Levy and Juvia. We aren't blood sisters, but Mrs. Bisca Connell adopted us and insisted that we call each other sister and whatnot. As I run to go to the bathroom to shower, I pound on Freed's door.

"Can you wake up Freed and your sisters?" Mom shouts.

"Already on it, Mom!" I hollar back. "Freed, wake up dammit! It's time to get ready for our first day of high school!" I shout, pounding on his door. As soon as I hear a muffled "I'm up. Stop giving the dead a migrane." I walked off satisfied to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I go back to the room I share with Levy and Juvia to grab my bra and underwear and my uniform and sprint back to the bathroom. I close the shower door and wash my hair and body.

Oh, the name's Erza Scarlet Connell. My adoptative parents, Alzack and Bisca, allowed me to keep my former surname as my middle name, thankfully. My crush is Jellal. He's one of my best friends. Has been since childhood. But I'm pretty sure that he sees me only as a friend.

**Levy's POV**

"Damn that, Erza." I mutter, pulling on my uniform top and the skirt that's too short in my opinion. But oh well. It's nothing that a pair of tights or leggings can't fix. I can't wait to see who is in my classes. I hope I can make some good friends. I look through my bag to make sure I have everything. Books. Check. Notebooks. Check. Pens, pencils, and highlighters. Check. All set. I grab my cell phone and stuff it in my pocket, running downstairs with my bag on my shoulder.

"Hi mom!" I say, smiling at her green hair that is a mess. "Shit! I forgot to brush my hair!" I laugh with mom. I run upstairs, knocking into Freed and Juvia. "Gomen!" I say, lurching around them running to our room, grabbing my brush and yanking it through my hair. I tie a ribbon in my hair and deem myself presentable after I put a little bit of lip gloss on.

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy! Lillian!" Mom shouts. "Time to get up! Don't make me send Laxus up!" I jump up at that statement and run to the bathroom and practically dive into the shower. "I'm up, mom! Lillian's not though!" I add, slyly. I chuckle when I hear screams from the bedroom that I share with Lillian. I wash my hair roughly and wash my body quickly. I rinse my body and my hair then I jump out of the bathroom. I dry off my body and wrap a towel around my body and a towel around my hair.

I probably should introduce myself. I'm Lucy Heartifilia. I'm starting high school with my twin sister, Lillian, and our brother Laxus. I haven't seen Gramps in a while, but I almost never see him during the school year. Maybe that's because he's busy running a high school. I forgot which one though. I slap the key to the bathroom into Lillian's hand and close our door. I pull on my undergarments and a pair of fishnets. I just can't resist wearing them, considering our big bro is a big bad senior, and he is obviously going to protect us from any predator that we little delicate freshman may encounter. I do have to admit that being siblings with a senior at Fairy High has it's perks. Like we know quite a bit of the students, at least the Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. So we already have a table resevered with our big bro. I button up our uniform top, and I leave a couple buttons undone, just to show my aqua cami underneath. I zip up my skirt and yank on my stilletto boots and zip them up. As I am brushing my hair, Lillian walks in, her outfit identical to mine. I put on some lilac eyeshadow and stand up and smirk at her.

"Ready to do this?" I ask her, and we nod at each other, giving a little high-5. We walk downstairs with our bags slung over our left shoulders.

"Laxus-nii!" Lillian shouts.

"We're ready!" I finish for her. Laxus smiles and ruffles our hair as Rufus honks his horn. "Rufus-nii!" I shout to Rufus. Rufus isn't really a part of the family, but he is one of Laxus-nii's best friends, so Lillian and I call him Rufus-nii. I run out with Lillian and Laxus on my heels. "Rufus-nii! I call shotgun!" I shout, jumping into the front seat of the bright red mustang. Rufus chuckles while Laxus and Lillian pout. "I called it first!" I grin.

After Laxus-nii and Lillian are buckled up, Rufus speeds off. Quite literally. In just a couple minutes, Rufus-nii got us all to the high school with a half hour to spare. Laxus-nii and Lillian step out of the car, while I lean over and give Rufus-nii a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"Arigato, Rufus-nii!" I chirp, causing Rufus to blush as he goes and parks the car. I skip over to Laxus-nii and his friends. "Ohayo!" I chirp, causing his friends to greet me with a laugh. I tilt my head in confusion. Until Laxus mutters for me to turn around, and there is Lillian, doing a silent imitation of me being cheerful in the morning. A tick mark appears on my forehead. "Lillian!" I call out sweetly, causing Laxus-nii and his friends to walk away. I walk up to Lillian and smile just like a devil. I drop my bag and my hand strikes out, the sound from the skin-to-skin contact was just pure terror. Everyone jumped and looked for the source of the sound.

"I'll go get our schedules!" I smile at Lillian, who just nods, seeming to be numb on what just happened. I skip to the main office, directing other freshman to follow me, which they did, some curious, others with a massive nosebleed and a bump on their head from my lovely fist colliding with their skulls for being perverted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

'How is it boys are more interested in the female body rather than the mind or personality?' I think as I stop in front of the office. I smile at the receptionist. She smiles back at me. "Lillian, Lucy, and Laxus Heartifilia please." I might as well surprise onii-chan by getting his schedule for him, although he might think something is up and I want a favor for him. I wait while she hands me the 3 schedules and I look over mine and Lillian's. Yup. The same exact schedule and teachers. Just as I had predicted. Looks like I'm getting 50 bucks! I smirk and skip to the front of the building. As I go to step out of the front doors, I get tackled by a boy with raven hair. "GRAY!" I scream, as I recognize my precious cousin.

"Lucy?" Gray asks, tilting his head, obviously confused. I giggle as Laxus walks over and picks me up.

"Onii-chan! Here's your schedule!" I perk up, handing him his info. He smiles and ruffles my hair, causing me to pout. I storm off walking away from Laxus-nii and Gray. "Lillian!" I shout,causing my violet-eyed twin to whirl around and face me, seems like she recovered from the little slap. She runs up to me. "You owe me 50 bucks!" I chirp, showing her my identical schedule. Lillian pulls out her wallet and puts 50 jewels in my extended hand. I smile at her and walk off to make some new friends.

**Lillian's POV**

"Damn, Lucy!" I mutter, walking up to the front doors, not paying attention. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, a dark-haired female hugging me. "Ultear?" I ask, looking at the female.

"Lilly-chan!" She shouts, using the "cute" nickname that she came up for me. "Lilly-chan! I miised chu! You never came to help me go school shopping! I had to go with yucky Gray and Lyon!" Ultear pouts.

"Gomen, Ultear! I was so busy at my job, I completely forgot! Forgive me?" I ask, hugging the small female. Ultear nods quickly, making it seem like her head is going to fall off. I chuckle at the excited female.

"Lilly-chan, what classes do you have?" Ultear asks, pulling out her class schedule. I chuckle and pull out mine. "We have 1st, 3rd, and 8th period together! Yay!" Ultear bounces up and down. I chuckle at her reaction.

"And I have every single class with Lucy!" I say, frowning. "Just like every year!" I pout.

"Maybe Grandpa will change it for you!" Ultear chirps. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Grandpa is the principle!?" I shout. Ultear nods. "Well, Grandpa loves me, so he might." I mutter. "I'm going to find out!" I shout, pulling Ultear with me. I run to the main office and ask, really politely, to see the principle.

"Go right ahead." The secretary said. "He was expecting you, I think." He adds. Grandpa knows I hate having classes with Lucy.

"Hi Grandpa!" I shout, kicking his door open.

"HI Lillian!" Makarov, the principle and the Heartifilia student's grandfather, smiles. "Want a change in scheduling?" He asks. I nod quickly.

"It's not that I hate Lucy. I love her. But it's annoying having the same exact classes as her." I pout. Makarov nods while poking at the computer screen, changing her classes. After a couple minutes, Grandpa hands me my new schedule and I run off to my first period class, which he left the same. I open the door to find Lucy in class and I skip over to her and the bluenette sitting next to her.

"Lucy, give me the 50 bucks back. I don't have the same schedule anymore. Grandpa changed it!" I smirk when Lucy's face falls into a pout. She hands me back the 50 bucks and I sing happily. Then her face falls into realization.

"GRAMPS IS THE PRINCIPLE!" She yells.

"That's what you got from what Lilly-chan said?!" Ultear face-palms.

"Uh, Lu-chan?" The pretty bluenette asks timidly.

"Gomen, Levy-chan!" Lucy says, turning back to the bluenette and starts talking to her again.

**Erza's POV**

I walk into homeroom to be bombarded with a shout.

"GRAMPS IS THE PRINCIPLE?!" A pretty blond yells. A dark-haired girl face-palms at the shout. Soon the girls quiet down and I settle into my seat. I look around then start doodling in my notebook, but soon get bored and start tapping with two of my pens, making a rhythm. Soon I hear singing, matching the beat of my tapping. I turn around and the dark-haired beauty is singing while two identical blonds are busy dancing to the rhythm and the words. The chocolate brown blond drags Levy in to dance and soon we are dancing and singing and making music. We didn't realize we had a crowd until they started clapping and hollaring like crazy when we finished. We flushed with embarrasment.

"More!" The crowd shouts. I look at Levy and her friends and they weren't there. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged to the gym with the crowd following us.

"Laxus-nii! Rufus-nii!" The two blonds shout. Suddenly two blond seniors appear and grin at the blond girls. "Gym. Get the band. 5 minutes. Leave Cana out. She's drunk." The violet-eyed blond demands. They chuckle and nod. "We have a drummer to replace her." The brown-eyed blond replies, eyeing me.

5 minutes later, we are in the gym, the whole school surrounding us, sitting in the bleachers, waiting, and murmmuring to each other. The principle walks over and nods to me to get everyone's attention. The students and teachers quiet down as Principle Makarov speaks.

"I'd like to welcome some seniors and freshman. Some of them are my very own flesh and blood grandchildren so shut up and let's watch and listen!" He shouts, running off the floor, giving Levy and her friends room. I learned the blond females are Lucy and Lillian, and the dark-haired beauty is Ultear, and they are Principle Makarov's grandchildren. They nod to me and Laxus.

Laxus grins at me while I start playing a random beat. After a few beats to get the rhythm, the rest of the band starts playing and then Lillian, Levy, Lucy, and Ultear start dancing. I have no words on how to describe their movements other than graceful, vulgar, and beautiful. Simply beautiful. And I am not gay. But they are so flexible, movements so percise. I feel like I am in love.

**Lucy's POV**

Dancing is the one thing that Lillian and I do together. We have practice together, we have performances together. We do it all together. And we do it really damn good. I nod to Lillian with a small smile playing on my lips and I run and, just like we practiced yesterday, she lifts me up, I "fall" over her shoulders, in turn, lifting her high over my head. The movements so fast, not many people can tell what the exact movements are. Levy, Lillian, Ultear, and I huddle up. For a couple seconds to mutter one word at the same time.

"Partners." We all say, grinning. I look out at the audience.

"I call Gray." I mutter.

"Gajeel." Levy, mutters.

"Lyon." Lillian mutters.

"Rogue." Ultear mutters.

We disperce, sprinting to the audience, grabbing our "partners" and running back to the dance floor. We whisper the instructions to our partners and Gray smiles at me. I grin at him as we start our rehersed routine. The one that Gray, Lyon, Lillian, and I had created. Ultear, Levy, Gajeel, and Rogue sit on the sidelines as they watch our fast-paced performance. Laxus caught the drift of what song we were performing and called Cana out. She's the only drummer that is fast enough to perform this song. Apologizing to Erza, Cana takes the drum sticks and starts the fast song, keeping in tune with our bodies and movements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Levy's POV**

"I didn't know moving like that was possible!" Rogue and Gajeel mutter, looking at me and Ultear, obviously questioning if we could move like that. We shake our heads and they breath a sigh of relief.

"Well, I can a little." Ultear admits, much to Rogues dismay. "But I'm nothing like my cousins and brothers." She adds, her body starting to move to the beat.

**~~Time skip (A/N: Just cuz I'm too lazy to describe their school day) ~~**

**Lucy's POV**

"How can you move that fast?" "Does it hurt moving like that?" "How flexible are you?" The questions had bombarded me all day with no end in sight, so, to answer all their questions I did a back flip, turned it into a roundoff then landed in a slip.

"No. It doesn't hurt. I'm a cheerleader for cripes sake." I shout. I got at least 30 or so guys numbers. I declined most of them, but I accepted them for my sister, although she would kill me. I kept the ones for the hot guys, like Rogue and Sting, for myself. I programed their numbers and wrote my number in a piece of paper for them and tucked it inside their shirt pockets, both blushing madly.

"Call me. We could hang out sometime." I purr, grinning when Rogue's face flares up, looking my body over. I wink at him and smirk at Sting, then I skip off, doing a few cartwheels, earning a very improper nosebleed from Sting and Rogue. I twirl around at last minute to see them try to gain composure. I grin and blow them a kiss, causing them to practically fall over, unconsious.

"Rufus-nii!" I shout to the blond male with a pink hat. I seriously don't know any other person other than Rufus-nii that wears a pink hat. To prove my point, Rufus turns around and smiles.

"Hey, Lucy-chan!" Rufus greets, ruffling my hair obnoxiously. "How was your day?" He asks. I grin and point behind me, where Sting and Rogue are just starting to stir. "What did you do, Lucy A. Heartifilia?" He asks, a scolding tone entering his voice.

"All I did was give them my number and did a few cartwheels." I say innocently. "Their dirty minds did the rest." A pout enters my face, causing Rufus to laugh until Laxus-nii shows up with Lillian in tow. I hand Lillian the stack of numbers. Lillian looks at me curiously. "From admirers." I whisper, causing her face to go scarlet. Laxus-nii, Rufus-nii, and I laugh at her reactions. Then my phone vibrated.

_**To: Lucy**_

_**From: Rogue-kun**_

_**Message:**_

_**Hey do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?**_

I pause, my own face flaring up at the text message.

_**To: Rogue-kun**_

_**From: Lucy**_

_**Message:**_

_**Sure, but is blondie going to be there?**_

I sent the text and wait, stepping into Rufus-nii's car, sitting in the back, thoroughly shocking Laxus-nii and Lillian.

_**To: Lucy**_

_**From: Rogue-kun**_

_**Message:**_

_**Blondie?**_

I can't help but chuckle.

_**To: Rogue-kun**_

_**From: Lucy**_

_**Message:**_

_**The ugly blond? The one that isn't you? Oh what is his name? Oh yeah! Sting. He ain't as sexy as you! ;)**_

I send that and settle myself in starting out the window. Just waiting for a text that didn't want to send.

**Rogue's POV**

_**To: Rogue**_

_**From: Lucy**_

_**Message:**_

_**The ugly blond? The one that isn't you? Oh what is his name? Oh yeah! Sting. He ain't as sexy as you! ;)**_

That one message caused my face to flare up. I didn't know what to say. Just me asking her to dinner has turned into this.

"Yo, Sting!" I shout, hiding my blush. He can't know what was said, I don't know why I don't want to tell him, but I just know he will tease me forever about it.

"What?" Sting asks, barely looking up from the arcade game.

"Man, I'm heading home. I'm beat. I'll meet ya tomorrow." I say, slipping out of the mall arcade, heading towards my motorbike. I stuff my bag in the compartment under my seat as I send Lucy one last text.

_**To: Lucy**_

_**From: Rogue**_

_**Message:**_

_**Ummm...Thanks. Sorry. It's a little awkward. I'm driving home right now so I'll text you later?**_

I sent that and buckle my helmet.

_**To: Rogue**_

_**From: Lucy**_

_**Message:**_

_**Okay! Just text me the details for our date later. Bye. ;)**_

'_What has gotten into you, Rogue?'_ I mentally slap myself as I turn on my motorcycle. After racing through the traffic, I settle at my house. Well, I can't really say house, because it's more like a mini-mansion.

"I'm home!" I shout, kicking the doors down. I run to my room with my bag slung over my shoulder so no one has the chance to see my still red face. I hope this calms down before supper...

"ROGUE!" Oh no, dad's home. What does he want.

"Yeah, dad!" I shout to our annoying father, Metallicana.

"We have new neighbors that just moved in. I want you to go greet them and invite them to supper over here. They have a set of twins and a son. Go! NOW!" He roars. I swear, he must think he's a dragon or something, but I slip out of the house shouting: "Okay, but calm your horses!"

I chuckle as I walk to the neighboring mansion and smile. I ring the bell and wait patiently.

"VIRGO NO PUNISHMENTS!" I hear a very familiar voice screeching. I chuckle as I wonder who the new neighbor is.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hime, there is someone at the door. Punishment?" My personal maid, Virgo asks.

"VIRGO NO PUNISHMENTS!" I shout, running to the door. I open the door my mouth frozen in a 'O' of surprise.

"Hey, Rogue. Did you hear that by chance?" I ask, my face about 50 shades of red. He nods slowly, causing my blush to increase. "Uh..um...Do you want to come in?" I ask, finally able to regain my manners. '_Lucy! Think of something to do! Lillian, Laxus, mom, dad. They all went out! Why did I have to decline that invitation to go out with them to eat?!_'

"Uh, actually I came by to invite your family over to my place next door for supper tonight." Rogue says quietly.

"Oh, thanks. But the rest of my family went out to eat. I'm alone." I chuckle nervously.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asks, almost hopefully. I blush as my stomach chooses right then to gurgle. We both sweatdrop. "How about you come over? I know my dad wants to meet you. And your family of course." He adds hastily. I nod.

"Virgo!" I shout, and she just "pops" out of nowhere. "I'm going to the neighbor's house. Don't worry about cooking anything. Just take some time to relax." I say. "And no asking for punishments!" I hastily add before she has the chance to ask me. I still have no clue why she asks me for punishments. It's not like she does anything bad. "I'm just going to go get dressed." I say, noting that I'm wearing a tube tob and short shorts that are completely inappropriate for supper.

"No. you're fine!" Rogue says, pulling me out of the house before I get the chance to escape. Pulling me along to his home.

"Nice bike. Whose is it?" I ask, practically purring at the beauty in front of me. Rogue shuffles around nervously.

"It's my bike." He admits reluctantly.

"Could you take me for a ride sometime?" I ask, perking up that this guy is absolutely the guy of my dreams.

**A/N: Sorry if Rogue seems OOC! I just think this would be really awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Previously**

"_Nice bike. Whose is it?" I ask, practically purring at the beauty in front of me. Rogue shuffles around nervously._

"_It's my bike." He admits reluctantly._

"_Could you take me for a ride sometime?" I ask, perking up that this guy is absolutely the guy of my dreams._

**Rogue's POV**

"Sure!" I say slowly. I didn't think that she would be the type of girl that adores motorcycles. Looks like she's full of surprises. I open the door to see my pyro-maniac of a cousin running to my room. Without thinking I grab Lucy's hand and bolt after him screaming "NATSU! YOU DAMN PYRO!"

**Lucy's POV**

I giggle, thinking about tht motorcycle. It's a die-hard beauty. '_I wonder how he'd react if he found out that I have my own motorcycle._' I think, imagining all the possibilities. I didn't pay attention till I see a door with one word that caused my heart to race. 'ROGUE'. Why is he dragging me to his room? I shrug it off thinking that maybe he forgot something and grabbed me so I didn't get lost. He opens his door and I stop suddenly. This can't be his room. I squeal in excitement, dropping his hand and running over to his bookshelves.

**Rogue's POV**

I hear a squeal behind me, and when I go to turn around, only to see Lucy bound off to my books. A drop of sweat is clearly visable. She likes reading. That's something we both have in common. I chuckle quietly, watching as she scans my books.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to my father." I tell her, wondering if she would be upset. But when I look at her she isn't even paying attention.

"Hn." She says, grunting, while she reads my book titles. I sweatdrop. '_She completely ignored me._' I think, stepping out of my room. I walk to the kitchen to see my father yelling at my brothers and cousins, smoke filling the air.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I hear a scream behind me. I turn around and there's Lucy, looking appalled at the sight before her.

"Let me cook." She says, calming down, anger visable on her face. She obviously doesn't like to waste food. Father shakes his head in a 'no'. "That wasn't a request." She says, a glare on her face that put Mira and Erza's glares to shame, effectively scaring my father, and that's not an easy thing to do, let me tell you. "That was an order. Everyone except Rogue out. I'll find out if he knows how to cook or not." She says, a grin on her angelic features.

**Lucy's POV**

I grab an apron and tie it around my neck.

"Rogue, can you tie the back of the apron for me?" I ask sweetly. Guess I'll have to win this family over with my cooking charms. Rogue nods meekly and ties the apron obediantly. His family sits on the counter, obviously wanting to watch me cook. I grin and walk over to the fridge. I search through the shelves while I search through my brain for recepies. '_Damn. Why is it that today I can't think of my best recipies?!_' I growl at myself. "Phone." I order, holding my hand out for the phone. I dial Virgo's cell phone number.

"Hime?" Virgo asks.

"Virgo. I need my book. The one on my 3rd shelf. The one I had you help me with the cover art." I demand. "Bring it next door within 5 minutes. If you accomplish that, I'll consider punishment." I add, rolling my eyes, walking to the front door, waiting. Within the allotted 5 minutes, Virgo appears with my cook book.

"Punishment?" She asks. I sweat drop.

"No, you made it within 5 minutes." I say, chuckling. I walk back to the kitchen, a grin evident on my face. I search through my recipies quickly. I found one. Spicy chicken with my famous sweet and sour sauce. '_If they can handle this dish, I'll be amazed. No one that has had this recipie has been able to taste the same again. Let alone ask for seconds._' I grin, deviously. I go through and pull out all the ingredients.

"On second thought, Rogue go sit with your family. Watch me while I work my magic." I say, a grin clear on my face as I crack my knuckles. Rogue and his family sit on the counter while I am a whirlwind going through their kitchen, grabbing ingredients, putting ingredients back, stirring, whisking, washing. Picking up every piece of evidence that I was ever in this kitchen.

"Rogue-kun." I say, very sweetly, just because I wouldn't be able to carry the food. Should've made it in smaller batches.

"Yeah?" Rogue asks, his face crimson red.

"Could you carry the food for me? I made too much in the batch." I sigh, pretending to start crying. "Now the food will go to waste because everyone hates my cooking." I 'fall to the ground crying' sitting on my knees. I'm a damn good actress. So it's no surprise that I was able to conjure tears in an instant.

"The food you made won't go to waste!" Rogue says, trying to stop me from crying. "Here's a pocky!" He hands me a pocky, like he was hoping to cheer me up.

"POCKY!" I jump up and grab the pocky, sticking it in my mouth, grab the dishes that will be needed and run out to the dining room to set the table. Everyone in the room just looks dumbfounded.

"Come on guys!" I shout impatiently. "Hurry up! It's better when it's not cold!" I add. No reaction.

"If you guys eat all of this and like it, I'll make you desert too." I say, diving out of the way of the stampede. Guess that worked. After the food is dished out, everyone is eating, all the boys except for Rogue eating messily.

"More please!" They shout.

"There is no more." I say, stunned. No one has ever been able to eat that without complaint. Let alone left clear plates. "I'll go cook the desert now. And no one is allowed in the kitchen. If anyone enters, no matter who it is. They'll see their life flash before their eyes." I say, running to the kitchen. I chuckle when Gajeel follows me. I run to the cutlery (probably a misspell I know), set and throw a knife at Gajeel, narrowly missing him. He stops in his tracks and runs. Good.

I set out to make the cake, mixing the batter swiftly, pouring it, placing it in the oven. I sit down to think about the frosting. I decide to make it a bright emerald green. I set out to making my homemade frosting while checking on the cake every so often. Just as I finish mixing my white buttercream frosting, the timer beeps. I pull out my cake and let it cool down. I put some of the green dye in, mixing it so the color will be perfect. I put the cake on a tray and frost it expertly. I lift the cake onto one hand and, while balancing it perfectly like a waitress, I glide out of the kitchen to the dining room.

"Here you are, masters." I say, smiling flirtily at Rogue, who turns away with a red face. I cut the cake and serve it to the others, before serving myself a slice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

"Master, is there something wrong?" Lucy asks Rogue, leaning in close, her eyes staring into Rogue's crimson eyes, her chocolate brown orbs reflecting her curiosity. Rogue scrambles backwards trying to get some space, but ends up falling off his chair. He scramblese to his bed room, face a deep red. Lucy chuckles and skips to Rogue's room.

Lucy pauses and knocks on the door before entering.

"Rogue I have to go home. I think my parents are home. I'll call you later." Lucy says, pausing at the door to turn around and smile sweetly. "I enjoyed myself. I hope to see you around." Lucy says, running out of the house, unaware that the apron was still tied around her.

Lucy runs home, pausing to open her door. She runs to the living room, launching herself at the little old man standing in front of her.

"JI-CHAN!" She screams, suffocating her poor grandfather.

"Lucy." Her mother, Laya, warns. Lucy then launches herself at her brother and twin sister.

"Yes, Momma?" She asks, one arm over her sisters shoulder.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A BLACK APRON WITH RED FLAMES?!" Her father yells.

"Oops." She giggles. "I better return it." She admits, shyly.

"Where did you get it?" Her grandfather asks.

"The neighbors invited us over, but you guys were out so I went over. They couldn't cook, so I cooked them dinner. I guess I got used to wearing the apron that I forgot I had it on." I admit, giggling. I take the apron off and run to my room, changing into a golden corset and a knee length, golden ball skirt. I slip on my gold high heels and tie the ribbon up to my mid-thigh. I take a long golden ribbon and tie my hair into a high pony tail before folding up the apron and skips out of her bedroom.

"Mom, Daddy, I'll be right back. I just need to bring this apron back next door to the Redfox Residence. Is that ok?" She asks, tilting her head sweetly, her glossed lips glinting in the light of the room, lighting up her face, making her look like an innocent angel.

"Okay, sweetie. Just don't be too long." Layla says, smiling at Lucy. Lucy nods, a bright smile breaking her face.

Lucy walks out of the house, smiling as she feels the sun hitting her face. She walks, all the elegance that she grew up with showing in every step. She pauses to admire the bike again. _I need to polish my bike, now that I think about it._ She frowns slightly, mentally checking if she has enough cleaner. _I'll just have to ask Rogue to borrow some of his._ She comes to a conclusion and shrugs. She walks up to the front door and raps on the door gently.

**Lucy's POV**

After waiting what seems like an eternity, Gajeel answers.

"What do you want, bunny girl?" He asks. I smirk and lift my knee-length skirt as I position to kick him.

"I'm here to return the apron and I suggest that if you want to have kids in the future, you won't be teasing me. I have a bad ass kick and I'm wearing high heels. So it WILL hurt. Very much so." I giggle. He grunts and takes the apron out of my hands.

"Come in. No one got to thank you for dinner." He says. I giggle and swiftly walk in, barely brushing him as he stands in the doorway.

"I also need to ask Rogue for some cleaner for my bike. I ran out." I scrunch my face up, trying to remember. "I think I did anyways." I add, a giggle escaping my lips and a light blush coating my cheeks.

"Bike?" He asks, curious.

"Motorcycle. Duh!" I say, rolling my eyes.

**Gajeel's POV**

_Bunny girl isn't bunny girl. She's biker bunny now. Gi hi._

"ROGUE!" I roar, chuckling as I watch biker bunny sit on the couch, an annoyed expression on her face, probably due to the fact that she keeps crossing her legs.

**Lucy's POV**

_Damn manners. If I was wearing my biker outfit I'd be totally like a guy. I really hate being a girl sometimes. _I mutter under my breath. I growl as I look at the manicure that my mom gave me last night.

"Damn girly girly sister. Damn mother. Damn father." I growl under my breath.

"Gajeel, who's that on the couch? Don't tell me you actually..." He chokes when I look up.

"What were you saying, Master?" I ask, a teasing note plain in my voice. Rogue instantly turns 20 shades of red. I giggle.

"W-W-Wh-Why are y-y-ya-ya here?" He asks, stuttering, causing me to laugh.

"I'm here cuz I was wondering if I could use some of your cleaner and polish for my bike." I say, non-chalantly. His eyes bug out of his head.

"YOU have a bike?" He asks, clearly not believing a word I say.

"Duh." I say, rolling my eyes, a smirk playing on the corner of my lips.

"I don't believe you." He says, hands crossing his chest.

"Fine, grab your cleaner and polish and get your fucking shoes on." I say, leaning down to tighten the ribbon. "Now." I say. He nods slowly, a curious look on his face. I stand up and yank my tube top back up to cover my breasts. I lean against the front door, waiting for Rogue.

"Mind if we come?" Gajeel asks, Sting behind him, both with their sneakers already on.

"Fine, but ruin any of my shit and you'll be wishing you were never alive." I growl, walking out as soon as Rogue joins. "Got your cleaner and polish?" I ask. He nods, a stotic look taking his place face again. I smirk and chuckle darkly.

I walk across my family's front lawn and open the front door.

"Ma! I got company! I'm showing 'em my garage! Don't let anyone down there! If anyone wants to see me, ya know the drill! And I'm getting changed! I'm working on my bike!" I scream, causing Gajeel, Rogue and Sting to wince and cover their ears. "Follow me!" I say, a bright grin on my face. I take off my heels and run to my room, grabbing my grease-stained clothes. I dash into my bathroom and all but rip this cursed clothing off pulling on my favorite outfit.

I step out of my room as Gajeel, Sting and Rogue enter my bedroom.

"Let's go to my garage!" I chirp, taking off again. I lean against a metal door to wait for a panting trio to appear. Before they get too close, I punch in my key code to unlock my door. I hold the door open and bow. "Welcome to my humble abode*!" I chirp, giggling as the door slams behind me. I skip ahead of them and jump on the couch, sitting with my legs wide open. Gajeel, Sting and Rogue are standing at the door, eyes wide open in me wearing cargo shorts and a grease-stained shirt, sitting with my legs wide open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lucy asks, looking up at the trio, standing with their jaws on the floor. Suddenly, without a single warning, she leaps up and grabs the bag that contains the polish and cleaner for her motorcycle. She grins as the males stand there, gaping at her personal home in her home.

"Hello?" She asks, a worried tone lacing with her question.

"..."

"Are you okay?" She asks, concern crossing her face. When she recieves no answer, she chuckles and walks over to her bike, starting to pull off the cover. The swishing of fabric must've taken them out of their trance as they watch her carefully remove the sheet covering her beauty. Her baby. She smiles smugly when the handle bars show only to grimace when she is met with hot pink metal.

"LILLIAN!" She roars, kicking the bike. The bell to her personal garage rings and she storms over to the door to see Laxus.

**Lucy's POV**

Laxus-nii is standing at the door. Wonder why.

"Lillian meant to tell you she's been having issues with her brakes. She wanted you to take a look at them." He says, quickly explaining before I kick his ass._ That explains it._

"Fine. But I'm charging her this time. I can't keep fixing her bike for free." I grunt, slamming the door shut in my onii-chan's face. I hear him chuckle as I lock my door. I walk over to Lillian's bike before taking the sheet off with a grimace. I hate her hot pink bike. She only rides it when she wants to the thrill. And every time, she comes back with something wrong. I sling my leg over, turning on the engine and checking her breaks, before I see what's wrong.

"She got glass stuck in her break system? Great." I mutter, before I start pulling her bike apart, carefully taking out the glass.

"Is that your's?" Gajeel asks with a snicker. I pause in removing the glass.

"My name is Lucy. The name on the side of this ugly thing is Lillian. My twin. I swear she's made me her personal mechanic. I'm guna start charging her. I would have enough to buy 30 bikes and more." I snarl. "I just gata get her break system working again then you guys will see my beauty." I explain, grinning. I turn back to remove the last pieces of glass before putting the bike back together.

"Should be good. Until she rides it next that is." I mutter the last sentence with distaste. I stand up and wheel the bike over to the corner. _I'm going to have to look at it later and see if there was any damage._ I sigh, then replace the sheet. I skip over to the other sheet in the middle of the room. My baby.

I yank the sheet back to see the deep, blood red bike underneath. I grin. I look at the trio, who are currently standing in the middle of my garage, a dumbfounded expression upon their face with their jaws residing on the floor. I smile, extremely proud of myself. I stroke my bike. I love my blood red bike. It has a black skull on the front, just above the front tire, with golden flames painted on the side, due to my custom paint job. I grab the polish and a black rag before returning to my bike.

"Are you going to stand there speechless the whole time?" I ask, tilting my head to the right. Gajeel nods his head with Sting and Rogue following suit. I chuckle before reading the directions. I stifle a chuckle.

"What?" Rogue asks, snapping out of his trance.

"None of you noticed." I giggle.

"Noticed what?" Sting asks. I sigh and stand up, placing the polish down before skipping over to my rags, pulling out a full bottle of polish.

"I didn't actually run out of my polish for my bike. I wanted to show off." I grin. "Did it work?" I ask, innocently. Sting and Gajeel fall down anime style while Rogue goes to my emo corner muttering things I couldn't understand. I laugh and skip over to my mini-fridge, grabbing a soda. "You guys want some soda?" I ask, turning around. A look of amusement crosses my face when I realize that while I was not paying attention, Sting and Gajeel joined Rogue in the emo corner muttering how they don't have a garage as cool me.

I sneak up behind them, slapping Sting and Gajeel on the back of their heads and kiss the back of Rogue's neck, successfully scaring all of them. I fall backwards, laughing, and effectively spilling my soda on my shirt and shorts.

The trio look at me as I clench my stomach in laughter, apparently trying to find out what was so funny.

**Normal POV**

Lucy stands up and walks over to a corner where they just noticed is a little, what looks like a changing station. Lucy turns on a light before taking off her top and shorts, not realizing the males can see her movements. She pulls on a fresh shirt and shorts and steps out to see the trio with a little bit of blood dripping from their noses.

"Do you have a bloody nose? I didn't hear any fights." She states, a knowing smirk gracing her lips. She turns back to her bike and polishes it till she see her reflection on the metal. She swings her leg over the seat and sits down to check her break system and do a rutine matience check. She looks up to see Sting supporting an unconsious Gajeel while Rogue is staring at her, open-mouthed.

"Is something wrong?" She asks, turning her motorcycle off and replacing the cover after she brings it over to the garage doors. Lucy looks over her shoulder at the duo. "Wana play a game?" She asks.

"What game?" Gajeel asks, suddenly waking up.

"How about COD?" She asks, making her way to her couches after grabbing a new soda. Sting and Rogue look at her with amazement.

"What?" she asks.

"..."

"Hello?" She asks, waving her hands in front of Rogue and Sting's faces. Recieving no response, she grabs a marker out of nowhere and draws on their faces. On Rogue's she simply wrote "I'm a beast." with a mustache and a beard. On Sting's face, however, she wrote "I'm gay" and she put hearts all over his face, and hearts forming a beard and mustache. Gajeel laughs as she puts a final heart in between his eyebrows, effectively making a unibrow. She takes a picture and saves it on her phone before hitting them both on the back of the head. **(For NCIS fans: Think of Gibbs slapping Tony!)** They snap out of it before laughing at the other.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" They yell as Lucy gets rid of the marker.

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" They yell in sync. Lucy chuckles as she sets up her PS3, making sure all wireless controllers are charged.

"Uh, Lucy?" Sting asks.

"Do you have a mirror?" Rogue finishes. Lucy juts her thumb over to a mirror on the wall.

"Just because I'm a tomboy, doesn't mean I don't have girlish tendencies." She states, blankly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

Sting and Rogue step over to the mirror, paling as they glimpse at their face.

"WHO DEFILED MY PRECIOUS FACE?!" Sting screams, reminding Lucy of a terrified female.

"Biker Bunny did." Gajeel says, laughing.

"Biker Bunny?" Lucy, Sting and Rogue ask in unision. Gajeel points his finger at Lucy.

"When she was cooking she reminded me of a bunny so I called her Bunny Girl. Then I find out she has a bike, so I called her Biker Buny instead." Gajeel explains as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'M NO BUNNY!" Lucy screeches, glaring at Gajeel. "Do you want to have kids in the future?" Lucy asks with a feral grin, promising murder if he didn't cut the nickname out.

"Maybe?" Gajeel squeaks. Yes folks, Gajeel's terrified of an angry Biker Bunny.

Sting and Rogue chuckle at his reaction.

"And you two." Lucy's glare leaves Gajeel and turns towards the now terrified duo. "Don't piss me off or the same thing will happen. Now that that is settled. Let's play some COD!" Lucy cheers with a grin.

"Okay?" Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel say, dumbfounded at her total 180 in character.

"Here's ya controller." Lucy tosses the controllers at group. "And here's a bluetooth connection. I have a ton of 'em in case I have company or Lillian decides to break into my sanctuary." Lucy says, shrugging off the questioning looks. A knock sounds.

"Lucy. Do you have enough snacks? Mom wants to know?" A feminine voice sounds.

"Lillian! Yeah I do...maybe I could use some more cup cakes though. And you owe me for fixing your bike!" Lucy shouts.

"Okay. And no I don't. You never charged me before!" Lillian protests.

"Well I am now. I can't spend every waking minute of my life fixing up your bike without compensation for my time." Lucy screams, taking on a demonic aura.

"Fine." Lillian grumbles with a pout that Lucy can't see but knows is there.

"Stop fucking pouting, Lillian!" Lucy shouts.

"How'd you know?!" Lillian asks, sounding surprised.

"I'm your twin for god's sake! Of course I know what you'd do. Like the fact that you're totally flipping me off right now and you will respond with either a 'go to hell' or 'fuck you' or 'go to fucking hell, Lucy'." Lucy replies.

"GO TO HELL YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Lillian screams, causing Lucy to grin.

"ONLY IF YOU JOIN ME COCK SUCKER!" Lucy replies.

"FUCK YOU!" Lillian screams before stomping off. Lucy chuckles before turning to the trio.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asks.

"Uh...um...What the hell just happened?" The trio choruses.

"It's a daily thing. You'll get used to it, because I have a feeling that you three will be here every day after school to play my ps3." Lucy says, grinning when their mouths drop open.

"How did..." Sting trails off.

"She even know?" Gajeel finishes, causing Lucy to grin.

"Simple. I have a bad ass garage. Who WOULDN'T want to chill in here every day? And you should feel priviliaged. I only usually let Gray in here." Lucy replies.

"Fullbuster?" Rogue asks.

"He's my cousin." Lucy explains.

"That explains her attitude." Sting mutters. Lucy turns around to face him.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Lucy asks sweetly, a malicious smile planted on her face.

"No. How about we play?" Sting says quickly.

"Okay." Lucy shrugs, turning to a blank wall with a small smirk.

"Wait...where's your t.v.?" Gajeel asks, causing the smirk to turn into a full blown grin.

"Right here." Lucy says, picking up a remote and hitting a button, causing two pannels to split apart and reveal a 80'' flat screen plasma t.v. Sting, Rogue and Gajeel fall over anime style before retreating to Lucy's emo corner muttering how she has so much more than them. "Built the stand myself." Lucy adds.

A knock sounds, scaring the three males.

"Yo, Luce!" A male voice shouts. "It's Gray. Let me in. I come bearing food." He adds, causing Lucy to bounce and run over to the door, fumbling with the locks in her attempt to get the door open.

"Gray!" Lucy shouts with a grin as she yanks the door open to reveal a raven-haired teen with blue eyes so dark, they look black. "Shirt." Lucy scolds, smacking the said male on his head repeatedly until he has a green shirt on, although unbuttoned.

"Luce!" Gray whines as she buttons up his shirt.

"I have company other than you!" Lucy says, pointing over her shoulder at the three males, two with drawings on their faces.

"Sting? Rogue? Is that pppft you?" Gray asks before falling to his knees choking with laughter. He had never seen the two look so humiliating in his life.

"I have got to get a picture." Gray says, flipping his phone on to see a new picture message.

He opens said message and falls over in laughter again. There were the two he was about to take a picture of with a grinning Lucy in the background with her hands poised in bunny ears, ready to smack the two dazed males. Lucy looks at Gray innocently and he recieves another text message saying:

"_Tell them and the whole school will get this picture._" and attached was Gray at Lucy and Lillian's 15th birthday where the two decided to play 'Princess makeover' with Gray as the Princess. Gray pales immediately.

"_The WHOLE school?_" He instantly replies.

"_And the yearbook._" Was Lucy's only reply.

**Gray's POV**

_SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! HOLY SHIT! I'm screwed. I can't tell anyone anything. I can't let that get out. I have to get her phone and delete the picture. But knowing Lucy's devious mind, she most likely has dozens, if not hundreds of backups._ I think, glaring at the innocently smiling Lucy. Innocent my ass.

She's the fucking devil. She hates me, I swear. The only good thing is I'm not the only person she has dirt on. Like the picture she sent me of Sting and Rogue. I snicker. She also has blackmail on Lyon, Ultear, Levy, Cana, Rufus, Evergreen, her own brother, Freed, Bixlow. Hell...she even has blackmail on her grandfather. And she's not afraid to use it either. That's what scares me. When she says something, even if it sounds like a threat. It's not a simple threat. It's a death sentence promise.

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had a shit ton of things to do. I'll try to keep updating this story as much as possible, but I'm loosing inspiration for this story, but I won't give it up, if anything I'll put it on hold for a while.**


End file.
